Un poco ridículo
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Kunimi era un experto en romper el romanticismo y Kindaichi tenía un pésimo gusto para vestir. Pero esos eran pequeños detalles a los que podían acostumbrarse.


_**Título:**_ Un poco ridículo.

_**Summary:**_ Kunimi era un experto en romper el romanticismo y Kindaichi tenía un pésimo gusto para vestir. Pero esos eran pequeños detalles a los que podían acostumbrarse.

_**Desclaimer: **_Haikyuu! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

_**Advertencias: **_Altas posibilidad de OoC y cursilerías.

_**Total de palabras:**_ 1.284

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kunimi-chan!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

…*** Un poco ridículo*…**

.

.

.

Un hondo suspiro de cansancio brotó suavemente de sus labios cuando entró a su pequeño departamento, encontrando todo a oscuras. No era algo que lo sorprendiera, ya que siendo tan tarde, no podía esperar encontrarse con Kindaichi aún despierto. Él tampoco se hubiese quedado a esperarlo si la situación hubiese sido al revés.

Kunimi se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta, frotando sus ojos en un vano intento por ahuyentar el sueño. Hacía días que no dormía bien y sentía que la cabeza acabaría por explotarle de un momento a otro. Si hubiese sabido que además de los extenuantes exámenes escritos y pesados libros para leer también se le sumarían trabajos prácticos a realizar en la universidad hasta altas horas de la noche, se habría pensado mejor el tomar esa carrera. Pero ya iba a la mitad de su tercer año y sería muy tonto de su parte echarse para atrás justo ahora.

Con un último suspiro, se separó de la puerta para quitarse su pesada mochila y abrigo de encima. Hacia pocos días que había comenzado la primavera, pero Kunimi aún se veía incapaz de dejar sus camperas. Era irónico en cierta forma, siendo que al estudiar medicina estaba llevando su propio cuerpo al casi colapso por el esfuerzo y poco cuidado que le daba. Ya ni ganas tenía en la mañana de verse al espejo y encontrar su rostro más pálido de lo normal con unas importantes ojeras dándole un claro aspecto de muerto viviente. Gracias a Dios, Oikawa-san no podía ver su condición física, o se habría burlado de su penoso aspecto.

Colgó su cazadora en uno de los ganchos y al verse incapaz de volver a levantar su mochila llena de apuntes y fajos de fotocopias, la dejó a los pies del perchero, buscando a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Cuando consiguió dar con él, lo apretó parpadeando unas cuantas veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la intensa luz. Entonces, una especie de bulto gigante se movió sobre el gastado sofá negro, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Estaba casi seguro que segundos antes esa cosa deforme no estaba allí. Lo escrutó duramente con la mirada, indeciso a si era seguro acercarse o no, hasta que consiguió reconocer a ese extraño bulto como su compañero de cuarto, durmiendo de cualquier forma entre los almohadones. Akira frunció el ceño soltando un desdeñoso bufido, incapaz de entender como es que Kindaichi podía dormir en esas condiciones; ya sea por la claramente incómoda postura, el descaro de no llevar casi nada encima o justamente por la ridícula combinación de boxers militares y medias cuadrille que traía puesta. No es que Kunimi fuera un experto en cuanto a moda, pero había ciertos limites en cuanto a vestimenta que Kindaichi parecía no tener problemas en sobrepasar.

Además, ¿no tenía nada de frío? Akira sentía que se congelaba de sólo verlo, a pesar de que aún traía puesto su suéter verde.

Silencioso, se acercó al otro observando con una mueca su peculiar forma de dormir; tenía una pierna por encima del respaldo, la otra extendida en el suelo y los brazos cruzados sobre su rostro. Kunimi se agachó un poco, pensando en que si mañana llegaba a escuchar a Kindaichi quejarse, le daría un buen golpe por ser tan descuidado.

—Oye, despierta…— murmuró en voz baja, moviéndolo un poco. Al no obtener respuesta, Kunimi frunció el ceño, molesto por tener que estar haciendo esas cosas, dando pequeños pellizcos en el estomago del más alto—.Vamos hombre, ve a dormir a la cama. —Nada, y Kunimi ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia— Kindaichi, no te hagas el dormido, sé que estás despierto. —Acusó rodando los ojos por la actitud infantil del otro, que intentaba estúpidamente controlar su sonrisa—Kindaichi…

Pero Kunimi no tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando los brazos de Kindaichi apresaron sorpresivamente su cintura, jalándolo con fuerza y provocando que cayera duramente sobre él. Kunimi gruñó por lo bajo ante el brusco movimiento, mientras Kindaichi aprovechaba para acomodarse mejor sin soltarlo, consiguiendo que ambos entraran de forma justa en el sofá. Akira apretó los hombros del otro, temeroso de caerse de espaldas aún siendo que Yuutaro lo tenía bien sujeto contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Kindaichi con voz ronca abriendo un poco los ojos, con restos de sueño aún en ellos. Al no poder mover libremente sus miembros, Kunimi tuvo que tragarse las ganas de golpear a su novio, un poco envidioso de ver que él no tenía problemas en dormir.

—Tarde. Más de medianoche. — respondió entre dientes, algo resentido por el hecho de haber estado hasta tarde estudiando en la universidad, intentando despegarse del otro empujándolo por el pecho. Pero tuvo que desistir casi al instante, al notar que con cada intento suyo, Kindaichi lo apresaba con más fuerza, dejando sus manos atrapadas en medio de ambos para que dejara de moverse. Kunimi gimoteó por lo bajo, harto de tanto juego. Sólo deseaba tomar un baño e irse a dormir de una buena vez. —Suéltame, quiero ir a bañarme.

—No.

—Estoy cansado, Kindaichi.

—Entonces duerme.

—Yuutaro…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Akira— le cortó Kindaichi suavemente, rozando los labios contra su frente al hablar. Kunimi miró unos segundos los ojos a medio abrir de su novio, desconcertado por sus palabras, antes de suspirar suavemente pegando su rostro al cuello del otro. Claro, hoy era su cumpleaños. Seguramente por eso estaba durmiendo él allí, incómodo y a medio vestir, esperándolo para poder ser el primero en saludarlo. Kunimi cerró los ojos, sonriendo un poco al notar el agradable calorcito que emanaba el cuerpo de su novio. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía disfrutar de esa manera su compañía, que le fue inevitable no relajarse entre sus brazos. Kindaichi sonrió un poco al notar la acompasada respiración del otro contra su piel. Al parecer, decidió hacerle caso dormirse allí mismo, junto a él.

Pero unos pocos minutos después…

—Esto es incómodo. —declaró Kunimi de repente, haciendo que Kindaichi abriera los ojos, sobresaltado por el repentino intento de su novio por levantarse. El más alto hizo el ademán de retenerlo, pero al final, bufó exasperado dejando al otro pararse, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que fue al pensar que Kunimi haría lo que él quería.

—Veo que no sabes nada de romanticismo— rezongó incorporándose en su lugar con un sonoro bostezo. Kunimi, que en ese momento se estaba estirando, giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Y tú no sabes nada de moda— acusó burlonamente, echando una significativa mirada a sus prendas. Su novio se miró a si mismo, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estoy en mi casa— aclaró cruzándose de brazos. Pero luego sonrió, acercándose al otro para poder rodear su cintura con los brazos— además, tú adoras mis medias.

—Oh si, casi tanto como a mis libros de química—aseguró con falsa seriedad, sin llegar a ocultar del todo su sonrisa. Kindaichi rió, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Ya te acostumbraras. — Prometió a medias, inclinándose un poco para poder llegar hasta sus labios. Kunimi correspondió el beso, con calma, subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello del más alto, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sus cabellos. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Kunimi brillaron con malicia.

—Solo espero que no se me pegue tu mal gusto para combinar ropa— dijo antes de separarse del otro, sorprendido por el repentino comentario, y correr a ocultarse a la habitación que compartían. Cuando acabo de asimilar sus palabras, Kindaichi bufó divertido para ir en busca del otro.

— ¡Eso está por verse! — gritó sin consideración alguna por las personas que posiblemente estuvieran durmiendo al otro lado. ¿Por qué debería de importarle eso?

Él tenía que celebrar el cumpleaños de su novio.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía días que quería escribir algo sobre ellos, (¿a nadie le gusta esta pareja :c ?) y me puse a curiosear entre sus datos y descubrí que hoy-ayer- era el cumpleaños de Kunimi y fue como, "¡es de Aries, es de los míos!" y bueno, salió esto(?) :P En fin, ojala les haya gustado.

Espero que estén bien, nos leeremos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel._


End file.
